


As Long as You’re Here

by FayeG77



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, chef, even though it is not serious, i feel ashamed, its..., this is...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeG77/pseuds/FayeG77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank's away Pink guy's thoughts start to stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as You’re Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObviouslyStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObviouslyStupid/gifts).



Frank came home from his job at the kitchen, he smelled like fresh ravioli and sweet tomato sauce. He saw the specks of flour dusted over his cheeks. “Hey” he gurgled incoherently, nodding his head to the young brunet. This is how it is every day, Frank going to the kitchen with Max, leaving Pink Guy alone with his own thoughts. He tries to cook, he can, but he can never let frank know this, if he did it would completely ruin the trust they have. Would make Frank see that he's capable of looking after himself 

They have been roommates for 3 years. The time they had first became roommates Frank had asked Pink guy if he could cook, he got so struck by the beauty of this man that he said “no b0ss” when he really meant that he can but doesn’t always have the money to do it as well as he can. So when ever Frank goes out to work or is with his ‘friends’ he has to quickly cook himself dinner. Pink guy prefers the Japanese dishes like stir fry, ramen ,and fried rice. It’s nowhere near the level Frank is at, he is working with cake with real human remains in, Pink Guy thinks about that one day Frank will realise that his hair or vomit is better than Max’s or Ian’s could ever be; if only he let him have a chance.

“Oh hey pink guy” Frank said in his deep gravelly tone, laying down his chef hat down on the counter and slumping onto the sofa.

“What’s up b0ss?” The pink clad man asked in his strange accent, walking over clumsily to the man in his white chef attire.

“Nothing, just Max said that he can’t be with me any more since I only like him since he’s close to our lord and saviour chin chin” said Frank, eyes dark and glasses cloudy.

“B0ss please” he said sympathetically, placing a hand on his shoulder. When Pink Guy touched him he felt his chromosomes pick up, it was like he’d done this before, maybe in a land many, many chromosomes away from here.

“It’s ok, I understand, I think I just need to focus on cooking now, some ravioli, ravioli” he said tensing slightly under Pink Guy’s hand.

“Oh b0ss” Pink Guy replied a bit upset, he wanted to be why franks okay with it. He wanted to be Frank’s reason. Frank felt the change in atmosphere he turned around to look Pink in the face, he saw the twisted features and sensed something familiar about him.

“But, I think that it’s ok as long as you’re here” he said placing his hand on Pink Guy’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. ‘As long as you’re here with me’ he thought to himself, ‘as long as you’re here with me’.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was actually a joke/ commission from @obviouslystupid on twitter. Glad you kids had fun possibly.


End file.
